dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunflower
Sunflower is a ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Sunflower is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, and Allegiance Update 2 as a warrior of ShadowClan. Sunflower is listed under Allegiance Update 3 and Allegiance Update 4 as a warrior of ShadowClan with an apprentice, Rosepaw. Sunflower is listed under Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Allegiance Update 7 as a warrior of ShadowClan. Sunflower is listed under Allegiance Update 8 as a queen of ShadowClan, expecting Depthwater's kits. Sunflower is listed under Final Allegiances as a queen of ShadowClan, the mother of Depthwater's kits: Snakekit, Blackkit, and Brownkit. - Deserve's Beginning Allegiances Sunflower is listed under Allegiances as a queen of ShadowClan, the mother of Depthstar's kits: Snakekit, Blackkit, and Brownkit. - Rainheart's Love Allegiances Sunflower is listed under Allegiances as a queen of ShadowClan, the mother of Depthstar's kits: Snakekit, Blackkit, and Brownkit. - Chapter 3 When Depthstar returns from the moonstone, Snakekit, Brownkit, and Blackkit bound out of the nursery, calling his new name and darting around his paws, their tails high with excitement. Sunflower follows them, her eyes glowing. Brownkit asks who's deputy, exclaiming that he wants to be deputy. Depthstar chuckles, and Sunflower joins them and purrs in amusement, telling him not to be silly, as kits can't be deputies. She then rests her gaze on Depthstar and gives him a nuzzle, saying she's so proud of him, and he'll be a wonderful leader. Depthstar gives her cheek a lick and lets out a purr, saying he'll be the best leader he can be. - Chapter 4 As Carrottail tells a story to Blackkit and Brownkit, Rainheart notices Sunflower sitting by the nursery, watching her kits from a distance with a look of loss and sadness in her eyes. Depthstar pads up to her and murmurs something. She shuts her eyes and presses her head into his neck fur. It's noted that many days ago, a rogue came to ShadowClan with three kits begging for a home. Sunflower took in Deserve, Boost, and Song to raise with her own. Everything seemed fine until just a few days ago when the clan made the horrific discovery that just outside the camp, Deserve had killed Snakekit and run away. Though Boost and Song were allowed to stay, Sunflower refused to even look at the kits whose brother had killed her son. - Chapter 5 It's noted that last moon, Sunflower's kits, Blackpaw and Brownpaw, were made apprentices. - Shadows of Blood Prologue During Rainheart and Poppywing's vigil, Depthstar asks where the kit is. Poisonedsap tells them he's being suckled by Sunflower, flicking her tail. However she says Sunflower is far too old to be raising another kit, and proposes she take him in. Bloomfire looks at Depthstar curiously, wondering who he's chosen. She hopes it isn't Poisonedsap. Something about her rubs her the wrong way. She thinks perhaps Sunflower or Diamondrain. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Sunflower is listed under Allegiances as a queen of ShadowClan, mother of Depthstar's kits: Blackkit and Brownkit, and nursing Boost and Song. Quotes "I'm so proud of you. You'll be a wonderful leader." -Sunflower to Depthstar in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 3 Gallery Image4.jpg| Sunflower's design Character Development and Origins Tree1.JPG tree2.JPG tree3.JPG Desstory2.JPG Category:Starclan cats Category:Deserve's Beginning characters Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:She-cats Category:StarClan cats Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Rainheart's Love Characters